The present invention relates to a technique of messaging, and more specifically, to a method and system for messaging using information of a predetermined message recipient.
Currently, in the field of widely applied message delivery (e.g., email, mobile phone short message SMS, instant message, etc.), it always occurs that the same message content might be replied or forwarded by multiple persons for multiple times, and a new recipient might be introduced in the reply and forwarding procedures such that the recipient information is inconsistent. Further, some recipient might miss relevant message content. For example, A sends an email to B and C, B replies A's email and adds D as a new recipient, while C also replies A's email and adds E as a new recipient. In this way, D is not listed in the recipients of the email as replied by C, while E is not listed in the recipients of the email as replied by B. Therefore, if D continues replying to B's email, he/she will not list E as a recipient; likewise, E will not list D as a recipient when he/she continues replying to C's email. If E needs to know what new message content is added when D replies to B's email, it requires that B or other recipients in the list of the recipients of the email to which D replies manually forward the email to E, which causes confusion and inconsistency during the messaging procedure and further significantly dampens the accuracy and efficiency of messaging. Besides, if B subsequently forwards the email not based on the latest email content formed after D replies to it, but based on the original email content sent by A, the email received by a recipient will miss the latest email content about the same email subject.
At present, the solution for this problem in the prior art is that the message sender needs to send the complete message content separately later to the missing recipient. However, this can only solve one time missing issue. If a newly added recipient occurs afterwards, messaging confusion and inconsistency will still arise. Such ex post remediation and manual control is inefficient and error-prone. Meanwhile, the prior art has no mechanism to avoid missing of message content (i.e., the conditions in which the sender sends out of negligence, not based on the latest email content).